


Sleepy Genius

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: Pairing: Frank Adler x reader (implied)Summary: Mary falls asleep in your office after your class so you end up meeting Frank.Word count: 756Warnings:  none that I can think ofA/N:  I loved gifted, and honestly, Chris Evans with kids is seriously adorable, so I couldn’t skip the opportunity to write something. It’s more really a how you meet Frank.
Relationships: Frank Adler/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Sleepy Genius

Having a prodigy child in one of your classes was thrilling. Mary was one of the smartest in your class and she was also adorable, although you refrained from saying it out loud, afraid the older teens would think less of her. You would keep thinking of her as a tiny adorable genius regardless.

Today’s class had to be rescheduled, and since you only had a free period late at night, today’s class would end extremely late. So when you saw the small mop of blond hair walk into your classroom you called out to her.

“Mary? Could I have a word please?” you watch her walk slowly to your desk, tiredness evident on her face. “I’m glad you decided to come to my class today, but sweetheart, it’s a late class, so I totally understand if you would rather get some rest, you look about to collapse.”

“It’s fine Miss (L/N), I love your classes so I wouldn’t miss it, for the world.” you smile at her and let her return to her seat, with a promise that if she does fall asleep you’ll give her your notes on the class with no hard feelings.

Class goes by slowly, and in the end, you see Mary at your desk, wanting to talk to you.

“Do you need the notes, after all, Mary?” you ask the girl when she starts to shuffle her feet.

“Frank said he would be late to pick me up… And I don’t want to be alone at the campus in the dark.”

“Well I was about to head to my office to grade some papers, you are more than welcome to come with me.” at that the little girl smiles and nods enthusiastically, running down the halls with you until you both reach your small office. “I’m sorry for the mess, I don’t usually get a lot of students here…”

Mary giggles at you and completely ignore the messy papers across your desk, running straight to your bookshelves occupying the entire wall.

“Feel free to read any book you find interesting. Oh, and you should probably tell your uncle that you’re at my office so that he doesn’t worry once he gets here.”

“I’ll Miss (L/N).” you sit at your desk, piles of ungraded tests ready to be looked at, and you internally groan. This was gonna be a hard night, but honestly, the little girls’ company was welcome. It was about half an hour later that her phone rings, and you look up to see her sleeping in your small couch, ignoring the phone entirely.

So you get up, and upon seen ‘Frank? on the screen decide to pick up.

“Yes? (Y/N), speaking.”

“(Y/N)? Are you Mary’s teacher?”

“Yes, I’m afraid she fell asleep, but don’t worry, I’ll return her to you in a few seconds. I’ll accompany her down to the parking lot so she doesn’t go alone.”

“Thank you.” you hang up and reach for your purse, making sure you have everything and try to wake the little girl. She only stirs but keeps sleeping, so you grab her backpack and strap it across your back, and pick up the sleeping girl, nestling her against your neck and close your office door, carrying her across campus unto the parking lot where you see Frank’s truck parked.

Once he sees the two of you he leaves the truck, approaching you with a light sprint. “What happened?” he asks, taking the little girl from your harm, without jostling her up too much.

“She was tired in class, so after she told me she didn’t want to stay in the dark while she waited so I invited her to my office. She ended up falling asleep and I didn’t have the heart to wake her.”

“Thank you for carrying her. If you had told me I would have come to pick her up myself.” he’s trying to desperately apologize for the inconvenience.

“Trust me, it was no big deal. She’s one of my brightest, and I like her company. Besides, and please don’t let her know this, but she’s adorable.”

After that Frank, Mary, and you actually start talking more and more, going out on little coffee dates and staying late in your apartment to watch the starts on your telescope. Despite taking things slow between the two of you, because of Mary, you are genuinely happy about it all. Guess that letting little genius sleep on your couch was your lucky charm because you got to meet someone like Frank.


End file.
